The present invention relates in general to an apparatus made adaptable for use in lifting and supporting a cover typically made part of a combination cooking and food serving utensil such as a crock pot of the type commonly known in the art. More specifically, the present invention serves as means to efficiently and safely lift and support the cover from and over the cooking and food serving utensil in order to gain momentary access to comestible contents situated therein.
Many homemakers as well as chefs utilize various utensils and appliances in the kitchen to assist in the preparation and service of food. A crock pot of the type commonly known in the art is an example of a combination kitchen utensil which purposefully cooks and warms food at a low temperature for a predetermined period of time. Given its desired capacity to slow cook and warm a modest amount of food, the crock pot is most notably used and observed at large gatherings, such as conferences, family meetings and so forth. To facilitate the cooking process and guard against heat-related injuries stemming from splattered foods, most cooking and food serving utensils comprise a top or cover made from glass or a semi-conductive material. The utensil cover, in most instances, is heavily weighted insofar to fit tightly atop a cylindrical-shaped, heat-equipped reservoir and is geometrically configured to resemble a dome or semi-flatten plate having a handle outwardly extending therefrom and integrally made part thereof.
During the cooking process as well as during moments of serving food, the homemaker or chef is periodically confronted with the requirement of removing the cover from the cooking and food serving utensil and locating a suitable location for the cover while one is gaining momentary access to the comestible contents. In order to alleviate this concern most effectively, the art provides for a range of cover handling devices. The most simplistic device comprises a pot handling glove or pad having insulating characteristics, while the more advanced device comprises a pot and pan lid holder of the type that can simultaneously engage the cover""s handle and sidewall of the cooking utensil, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,010 issued to Boyajian, Jr. Although this type of handling device still requires one to directly interact with and handle the cover, albeit at a modest level, it does facilitate placement of the cover about the utensil sidewall, thus suitably serving as a location for the cover.
In accordance with the present invention, applicant has appreciably devised an apparatus comprising means for lifting a cover while at rest atop the cooking and food serving utensil and supporting the cover at an inclined position for a momentary period of time insofar to gain access to the comestible contents, all of which can be accomplished without direct contact with the utensil cover.
In order to overcome the numerous drawbacks apparent in the prior art, a utensil cover lift and support apparatus has been devised for use in residential and commercial food preparation and service settings.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a low cost, non-complicated utensil cover lift and support apparatus which may be reliably used in food preparation and service settings without undue modification of the cooking and food serving utensil.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a utensil cover lift and support apparatus which affords one to access to the comestible contents in the cooking and food serving utensil without substantial interaction with and direct handling of the cover.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a utensil cover lift and support apparatus which is capable of being washed and cleaned to the likes of other cooking utensils often used in a kitchen setting.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a utensil cover lift and support apparatus which possesses the capacity to conform to a variety of cooking and food serving utensil shapes and configurations.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a utensil cover lift and support apparatus which permits the return of condensed comestible contents collected on the cover back into the cooking and food serving utensil.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a utensil cover lift and support apparatus which incorporates detachable means for easy removal from the cooking and food serving utensil.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a utensil cover lift and support apparatus which accomplishes the foregoing and other objects and advantages and which is economical, durable, and fully effective in performing its intended functions.
In accordance with the present invention, a utensil cover lift and support apparatus has been devised for use in a food preparation and service setting, the utensil cover lift and support apparatus comprising in combination a support fork assembly having a latch mechanism pivotally attached to a pair of elongate arms each being configured to engage a portion of a handle generally made part of a cover of a cooking and food serving utensil and a vertical support member selectively situated in between the two elongate arms and pivotally connected to an end thereof and having an adjustable support block slidably connected thereto for engaging an outer lip made part of the cooking and food serving utensil and at least one strap of continuous structure to circumferentially engage the sidewall of the cooking and food serving utensil, collectively serving to secure the utensil cover lift and support apparatus to the cooking and food serving utensil to assist in achieving the desireble objective of lifting and supporting the cover to gain momentary access to comestible contents residing within the cooking and food serving utensil for completion of tasks of food preparation and service.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments thereof when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like reference numerals depict the same parts in the various views.